1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a releasable connection device for light waveguides or light-wave conductors concentrically arranged in plug components.
2. Prior Art
A great many arrangements or devices as well as methods have been suggested for forming connections of light-wave conductors. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,395 (which is based on German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,233,916), an arrangement is described for connecting separate light-wave conductors by inserting the light-wave conductors into the opposite ends of a cylindrical capillary tube. After the separate light-wave conductors are pushed until the ends are in contact, the conductors are clamped in the tube by means positioned at the ends of the tube.
Another embodiment is disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 969,744, which corresponds to German patent Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,345,273. In this device, a V-shaped groove is used to center the light-wave conductors.
Due to the very small diameter or dimensions of the light-wave conductors, a high degree of accuracy is required in manufacturing each of these types of guide elements or devices. In addition, these elements also require a great deal of time for inserting the conductors or fibers in the guide elements as well as suitable auxiliary equipment which is required during the assembly steps.